Photography has played an increasing role in the dental field over the years. Typically, use of X-ray technology was the primary means of visualization of the teeth structure. While such technology is effective at illustrating to a patient various disease states, most patients fail to completely understand the information that a dentist may be trying to convey using an X-ray image. Use of digital cameras, in combination with display devices and/or printers, allows dentists and staff to easily and cheaply utilize photographic technology to enhance their practice. Such technology is crucial in modern dental offices in dealing with patients who increasingly expect instantaneous, visual results.
As dentistry moves away from disease based treatment options to more of an emphasis on appearance based treatment options, more established technologies like X-ray images fail to convey the necessary message in an effective manner. In making decisions for appearance based treatment options, use of photography and photographic images provide patients a powerful tool in the decision making process. In addition to photographic images being invaluable in communicating outward appearance of the patient's teeth, dental photography has been used to provide patient instruction, for legal reasons, for treatment planning, and as a liaison with laboratories.